Satellites typically use multistage launch vehicles such as a rocket to reach an insertion orbit before they individually separate and fly to their final operational orbit. As the launch vehicle has a limited amount of power and propulsion, all satellites in the payload should be deployed within a relatively small time window, typically within a few hours.
When there are more than a few satellites in the payload, e.g., ten or more satellites in the payload, deploying satellites in relatively quick succession within the allowed time window is difficult because of the close proximity and inherent risks of a potential collision between satellites before their attitude control and propulsion systems become active.
Therefore, there is a need to provide an improved system and method for assembling and deploying a large number satellites in a safe, timely and cost-effective manner.